<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Information about my characters (Ocs) by EeveeRoxy15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147431">Information about my characters (Ocs)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeRoxy15/pseuds/EeveeRoxy15'>EeveeRoxy15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original characters - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeRoxy15/pseuds/EeveeRoxy15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically information about my characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Information about my characters (Ocs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*this are my original characters! Don’t not copy my characters*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘊𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘙𝘰𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘻, 20</p><p>𝘉𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘑𝘢𝘯𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘺 13</p><p>𝘍𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺: 𝘋𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘚𝘳 (𝘍𝘢𝘵𝘩𝖾𝗋) 𝖪𝖺𝗋𝗆𝖺 (𝖬𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋) 𝖦𝗂𝖿𝖿𝖺𝗇𝗒 (𝖠𝖽𝗈𝗉𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝖲𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗋)<br/>
𝖣𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝖩𝗋 (𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝖡𝗋𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋) 𝖬𝖺𝗑 (𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝖡𝗋𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋) 𝖫𝗂𝗅𝗒 (𝖠𝖽𝗈𝗉𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝖲𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗋) </p><p>𝖥𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖽𝗌: 𝖦𝗂𝖿𝖿𝖺𝗇𝗒, 𝖤𝖾𝗏𝖾𝖾 𝖱𝗈𝗑𝗒, 𝖬𝗒𝗌𝗍𝗂𝖼,𝖳𝖾𝗇𝗍, 𝖲𝗄𝗒𝗅𝖾𝗋 (𝗌𝗈𝗆𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌)</p><p>𝖤𝗇𝖾𝗆𝗂𝖾𝗌: 𝖳𝗈𝖻𝗒 (𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗀𝗈𝗅𝖽𝗄𝗈𝗇𝗂𝗎) 𝖲𝗄𝗒𝗅𝖾𝗋 (𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌)</p><p>𝖯𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒: 𝖪𝗂𝗇𝖽, 𝖨𝗇𝗇𝗈𝖼𝖾𝗇𝗍, 𝖳𝗋𝗎𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝖫𝗈𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝗌𝗆𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗇𝖺𝗂𝗏𝖾, 𝖡𝗋𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝗒, 𝖴𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗇𝖽𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝖳𝗋𝗎𝗌𝗍𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗍𝗁𝗒, 𝖫𝗈𝗒𝖺𝗅, 𝖶𝖾𝗅𝗅-𝖬𝖾𝖺𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝖯𝗋𝗈𝗍𝖾𝖼𝗍𝗂𝗏𝖾.</p><p>𝗂𝗇𝖿𝗈: 𝖢𝗈𝖽𝗒 𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝗐𝖾𝖾𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗇𝗂𝗆𝖺𝗅 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗇𝖺𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗌𝖾𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝗎𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗁𝗂𝗆.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>💜💜💜</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*this are my original characters! Don’t not copy my characters*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>